


Sugar, Sugar

by jinglebellbard



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Butch is secretly a sweetheart always my headcanons are correct, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellbard/pseuds/jinglebellbard
Summary: Verity's got a sweet tooth, and Butch is practically syrup.





	Sugar, Sugar

Butch DeLoria has gotten too pretty for comfort. Eighteen looks good on him.   
He’s gotten good enough at slicking back his hair that he always looks polished, and even though the habit is disgusting, Verity has to admit that he does look good with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The scent of leather, pomade, and smoke that clings to him when he brushes past her in vault corridors is almost intoxicating.   
It's worse when he catches her staring and winks. One time he drew the flat of his switchblade across his tongue while looking her directly in the eye, and she had to go hide in the classroom supply closet until the heat faded from her face. She's pretty sure he knows how distracting he is.   
Verity knows how to sneak through the halls to the kitchens without getting caught by now, padding barefoot along cement floors to find a box of Sugar Bombs. Past the Mack's and DeLoria’s, turn the corner and sneak past the security office where Officer Gomez is always asleep, and slip into the kitchen, making sure the metal door doesn't slam.   
Except, Butch is already here, stuffing her should-be pilfered Sugar Bombs in his mouth with his vault suit pulled down and tied around his waist.  
“Hey there, nosebleed. Sugar Bomb?” he says, voice soft, grin spreading across his face. His hair is tousled and Verity’s heart almost stops at his conspiratorial tone.   
“Uh, yes, please.” she says, and curses the squeak in her voice. His bare chest is distracting. The plastic lining of the cereal box rustles under her fingers as she steps closer to Butch and takes a few of the little sugar coated pieces. “Do you, uh, sneak down here a lot? I haven't run into you before.”   
“You been lookin’ for me?” he teases.   
“Oh, can it, DeLoria.”   
He elbows her gently, shoving a few more Bombs in his mouth. “Wouldn't have expected such a goody-two-shoes to break the rules. Daddy know you're sneakin’ around with strange boys?”   
“My dad has known you since you were literally a baby, Butch.” Hopefully the eyeroll comes across in her tone.   
They sit for a while, passing the box back and forth in silence as they eat. Somehow Butch has managed to get close enough that his thigh brushes up against hers whenever he shifts a little. The counter they're leaning against is chilly, and when Verity shivers, Butch slides his arm around her shoulders.   
“You ever think about leavin’ this can, doll?” he says, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling.   
“Nosebleed to doll in ten minutes, huh?”  
“C’mon, Verity, have you?”   
“Of course I've thought about it.” she says, and, after hesitating for a moment, snuggles closer against his side. “I… hate it in here. I hate the Overseer and I hate the vault and I… hate Amata. I hate her. I know she's my best friend, but I hate her.”   
“Damn, doll. Heavy stuff.” Butch sets the Sugar Bombs box down on the counter. “I'd go with you if you left, you know.”   
“You hate me.” she mumbles.   
“Does it really seem like I do?” he replies, voice low and husky, and she shivers. Butch’s arm slips from around her shoulder to her waist and steps in front of her, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes.   
God, it’s too much. Verity can feel her heartbeat through her whole body. One hand subconsciously curls up against his chest.   
“Butch,” she says. Her voice is a whisper.   
“I don't hate you. Not even close.” he says. He’s so much taller than her, and even with the way he's leaning down, she has to stand on her tiptoes to close the distance and finally kiss him.   
Butch’s mouth is soft and tastes like sugar, and his eyelashes are so long that she can feel them on her cheekbones when his eyes flutter shut. His free hand twines through her waist length dark hair, close against her scalp, and smiles against her lips when she squeaks. Verity always thought her first kiss would be awkward and messy, but clearly she hadn't anticipated Butch DeLoria.  
“I've been wanting do that since we were fifteen,” he mumbles after pulling away, pressing kisses to her forehead and cheeks.   
“Th-then why are you always so mean to me?” Verity asks.  
“Because I don't know jack shit about making you like me back.” he says, and kisses her again, deeper this time, tugging gently on her hair. His tongue sweeps over her lower lip before her mouth opens, and the rumble of a groan in his chest makes Verity want to melt.   
“Up,” he says when she pulls away for air. “On the counter.”   
Her thighs are around his hips after she gets settled on the cool metal surface, and his fingers dig into the soft flesh.   
“Butch, I… do you think about doing more with me than just kissing?” she asks, blurting the words out with no thought, blushing hard when they're out.   
“All the time” he says, leaning over her in a way that would be almost menacingly if he wasn't holding her so tightly and his lips weren't so reddened from kissing.   
“D-do you want to?” she asks, hands twisting together in her lap. “Tonigh- now? Do you want to do it now?” Verity knows he can see her wince in embarrassment at how childish she sounds.   
“Is that what you want, doll?”   
“I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you, Butch,” Verity is convinced that she's going to die of embarrassment if he says no.   
But he doesn't. Butch takes hold of the zipper of her vault suit and slowly drags it down, taking enough time that if she wanted to stop him, she could. His kisses dip lower, past her jaw, to her throat, where he sucks a bruising mark, sure to be purple and obvious tomorrow. Verity can't seem to make herself care.   
“God, am I lucky that I was born in the same vault as you.” he mumbles, pressing her down so that she’s laid back on the counter, chilly metal against her back as her suit is shrugged down to her waist. “Can I take it off?”   
“Please,” she whispers.  
The blue fabric hits the floor, Butch kicking it out of the way as he presses a kiss to her breastbone.   
Verity has never been this exposed in front of a boy, in just her white panties and a bra. The chill of the room makes her shiver, along with the heat of Butch’s mouth, and the way his fingers brush against her sides.   
“I've never done this before.” he mutters, stretching back up to kiss her on the mouth.   
“R-really? I thought you and Susie…”   
“Nah. Never wanted her the way I want you.” Butch is breathless, and Verity pushes herself up on her elbows to watch him fumble his vault suit off between kisses. He almost trips as he gets one leg free, and she thinks it's the first time she's ever seen Butch blush.   
“You’re sure you want to?” he pants.   
“Butch, I think I'm gonna go crazy if you don't touch me soon.”   
He tugs her hips closer to the edge of the counter, white cotton panties against white cotton boxers.   
“I don't… Show me what you want me to do, Verity.” he says.   
The hook of her bra is just going to slow them down, so she takes care of it herself, tossing it to the side and giggling at the stare Butch gives her, almost drooling.   
“Can I touch?”   
“Isn't that what we've been getting to?”   
“Smartass.” He leans forward and takes one nipple into his mouth, squeezing the other hard enough to make her wince. “Sorry, just… excited. Do you want me to stop?”   
“Just be nicer, DeLoria.” she mumbles, smile curving her lips.   
Her own hand slips down to his boxers, palming his straining erection, making him gasp and buck up against her palm. He feels hot and desperate in her fingers.   
“This isn't gonna last long if you keep messin’ with me, baby doll.” he groans.   
Butch shoves his boxers down and out of the way, kicking them off and then lifting her hips off the counter to slide her panties down her legs. Verity shudders one one of his fingers slides down her opening and dips in.   
“You’re so wet,” he mumbles.   
“Y-you're really hot,” she replies, stumbling over the admission.   
“Knew you thought so.”   
The head of his dick slips against her, making them both suck in sharp gasps.   
“C’mon, Butch, stop teasing! Please!”   
“Whatever you want,” he replies, and lines himself up before pushing into her. “Holy fuck, Verity,”   
“Oh!” The burn of him stretching her out makes her throw her head back, nails digging into Butch’s tan shoulders. She winces once he's fully inside of her, slight pain of her first time making her legs tighten around his waist.   
“I d-don’t know how long 'm gonna be able to last, baby doll,” he rasps, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips.   
“More?”   
Her little whimper makes Butch’s hips stutter, shallowly thrusting into her. His blue eyes are half lidded, meeting hers and coming up in a half smile, almost smirk.   
“You feel fuckin’ amazing,” he mutters.   
“W-why didn't we do this before?”   
Verity clings tighter to him, pressing kisses against his neck and jaw, all she can reach when he's standing up straight. She knows she isn't going to come from this alone, but watching him shudder and feeling him inside of her is good enough that she doesn't think she cares.   
“V-Verity, I think I'm gonna come, you’re too much, baby,” he says, fingers digging into her thigh.   
“Do it, come for me, please?” she answers.   
Another moment, and he pulls out of her, stroking himself sloppily a few times, coming with a sharp inhale and his forehead leaned against hers, keeping eye contact.   
“You didn't… you need to come too,”   
“Butch, I'm good, you don't have to- oh! Oh, Butch!” Two of his fingers slide inside of her, curling and twisting. She supposes it makes sense that he'd be good with his hands, since his job relies on it, but it's ridiculous how close she's getting to coming just from his hand.   
“More, baby doll?”   
“Please!”   
A third finger makes her eyes roll back, and she tightens down on his hand, spasming around him with a soft cry of his name.   
“Shh, shh, c’mon, doll, don't get us caught.” he says, with a grin, pulling his hand away slowly and licking his fingers, making Verity redden further.   
“I can't believe I lost my first kiss and virginity within half an hour of each other,” she says in a teasing voice, tugging him down by the hair and kissing him gently. “To you of all the boys in the vault.”   
“You could do a lot worse than the Butch-man, baby doll.” he grumbles, nuzzling up under her jaw, taking in her smell.   
“We should… probably get our clothes back on and get home before Gomez wakes up and decides to do his job, Butch.”   
After a couple minutes and a lot of giggling, they're dressed again, and Butch pulls her tight up against him, giving her one long kiss before sticking his head out of the kitchen door to check the hallway.  
“C’mon, doll, coast is clear.”   
He walks her past his own apartment to hers, and another kiss makes her melt against the door, feeling weak in the knees.   
“Good night, Verity.” he whispers before pulling away and padding down the hall.  
The next morning, Wally Mack is leaning over her, making a joke about her vault suit being zipped up to her chin, until a slap to the back of the head makes him rear back.   
“Lay off my girl, man.” Butch says, shoving past Wally and sliding an arm around Verity’s shoulders.   
“Your girl?” Wally's voice is incredulous.   
Butch just ignores him, walking Verity into the classroom and pulling her chair out for her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before walking across the room to his own desk.   
Verity smiles to herself, ducking behind her hair as Amata turns to stare.   
Butch’s girl. She could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> hm. I don't remember jack shit about the vault 101 layout so. also I love greasers. Butch is one of those bullies who grows up to apologize to people and save kittens. we all know it. also none of my work is beta read or even like,,,,,, proofread. sorrie yawl


End file.
